This invention relates to a combination heating and dispensing device for a product packaged in a pressure container of the type commonly known as an aerosol container. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a dispenser for heating and dispensing foam shaving lather.
Combined heating and dispensing devices for pressurized containers of shaving cream or lather have previously been proposed. However, they have suffered from a variety of disadvantages, principally in their inability to efficiently heat an adequate supply of foamed lather at a sufficiently high rate of discharge at the desired temperature, as well as from the risk of overheating.
The present invention provides a device overcoming these difficulties which is constructed and arranged with a housing for removably receiving and holding a conventional pressurized container of shaving cream. The container includes a conventional outlet valve actuated by moving its associated outlet nozzle. Mounted within the housing and spaced apart from the pressurized container is a heat exchanger assembly having an inlet and an outlet and comprising a cup-like mass of a heat conductive material, such as a metal. The wall portion of the cup-like mass includes an elongated passageway of a depth substantially equal to that of the wall portion and extending from the inlet to the outlet of the heat exchanger assembly. Means is provided for directing the product in a single predetermined direction from the inlet to the outlet of the heat exchanger assembly. Means is also provided for connecting the heat exchanger assembly to the container comprising a fitting movably mounted within the housing in position to engage in sealing relation to the outlet nozzle of the container and a flexible conduit connecting the fitting to the inlet of the heat exchanger assembly and a manually actuated means provided for moving the fitting when engaged with the outlet nozzle to actuate the outlet valve. A conduit connects the outlet of the heat exchanger assembly to a delivery spout extending through the housing and an electrical resistance heater is disposed along the inner wall of the cup-like mass with a circuit for connecting the heater to a source of power. The circuit includes a thermostatic switch or thermostat disposed within a cup-like mass to disconnect the power source from the heater when the cup-like mass of the heat exchanger assembly reaches the desired temperature.
In a preferred embodiment, the circuit includes a locking relay assembly which keeps the power source connected to the heater until the thermostat opens. When the thermostat opens, the locking relay assembly is de-energized and the power source is prevented from being automatically reconnected to the heater when the temperature of the cup-like mass of the heat exchanger assembly drops below the desired level. Manually actuable means may be provided for reconnecting the power source to the heater when the cup-like mass, and hence the thermostat, has cooled below the desired useful temperature.
Also in a preferred embodiment, the heat exchanger assembly includes a separate inner and outer cup-like mass which together define the elongated passageway between their respective walls.
Improved temperature control can be achieved by providing a well or cavity at the inner face of the wall of the cup-like mass and mounting the thermostatic switch in the well between the cup-like mass and the heater.